


A Peaceful Solution

by chainsawdog



Series: FTCW Writing Wednesday Prompts [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsawdog/pseuds/chainsawdog
Summary: Jedi Master Tera Sinube is missing. Ahsoka Tano is the only one who can help.





	A Peaceful Solution

Ahsoka Tano held her breath as she tiptoed through the corridor. If she was caught, that would be it. She couldn’t count on everyone being asleep – that would be too easy. The guards were always awake.  
  
Anakin was going to kill her.  
  
That was a problem she would deal with in the future. For now, Ahsoka had to get out of here. Master Sinube needed her help, and she wouldn’t let him down.  
  
The building was labyrinthine. No matter how much time Ahsoka spent in there, she knew there would be rooms and passageways she’d never see. Not that she’d want to – the outside world was much more interesting.  
  
Ahsoka realised she was holding her breath, and let it out. She’d have to be smart. If she got caught she would be taken back to her room. That couldn’t happen.  
  
She made it to the landing bay. There didn’t seem to be anyone there. Ahsoka made her way over to a speeder, hoping it would be quiet. Some of the older models made far too much noise. Anakin had taught Ahsoka a bit about speeders, and from there she’d taken it into her own hands. At this point Ahsoka was pretty sure she knew more than Anakin, but she hadn’t told him that.  
  
Ahsoka managed to start the speeder up without anyone noticing. As she pulled away from the landing bay she heard someone shout, “Hey!” but by that time Ahsoka was gone. She merged into the traffic of the Coruscant skyways, smiling.  
  
It was a short trip to the Undercity, and to Master Sinube’s last known location. Ahsoka parked her speeder and got out, looking around curiously. About a day ago, Sinube had been sent to investigate an Undercity smuggling ring. He’d been scheduled to report back that morning, and hadn’t. The Council had decided to give him more time, but Ahsoka had a bad feeling. She’d asked Anakin what she could do, and he’d told her that Sinube was a talented Jedi and was probably fine.  
  
Anakin often told Ahsoka to trust her gut, too, so she’d decided to take that advice instead.  
  
Ahsoka wandered through the Undercity, looking for any sign of Sinube. She only had a little information to go on, so she was relying heavily on her instincts. She’d worked with Master Sinube before – he’d helped her get her lightsaber back from some pickpockets.  
  
The Undercity was dirtier than the upper levels of Coruscant. Some of its inhabitants wore breathing masks, to keep the fumes out of their lungs. It was a place of crime and filth; a corrupted core to a world that looked perfect from the outside.  
  
That didn’t matter now. What mattered was finding Master Sinube.  
  
Ahsoka strained her hearing, trying to pick up any suspicious chatter. For a while she heard nothing about Jedi, or an old Cosian.  
  
Then; “Get Sinube off-world as soon as possible. Before the Jedi come looking for him.”  
  
“Can’t we just execute him here?”  
  
“Don’t be stupid. You want to bring the Jedi down on us?”  
  
Ahsoka turned her head to see two Weequay men arguing in a nearby alleyway. Her gaze skipped over them, and she looked around as if searching for a friend. They didn’t notice her. Instead, they turned down the alley, still arguing quietly.  
  
Ahsoka waited for a minute before following them. If she didn’t keep her distance, they’d notice her and flee. Then she’d lose her chance of rescuing Master Sinube before he was taken off-world. Time was of the essence.  
  
Ahsoka kept to the shadows, thanking the Force that Togruta were natural hunters. She was also grateful to Anakin, that he had taught her how to use the Force to hide her presence.  
  
She followed the Weequay to an abandoned foundry. They entered through a hidden door, one that Ahsoka knew she couldn’t use without alerting those inside. She put her hands on her hips and surveyed the area. The foundry was so run-down that there had to be another entrance, one that wouldn’t be guarded.  
  
Using the Force, Ahsoka leapt lightly up some pipes and to the roof of the building across from the foundry. There – a hole in the roof. Ahsoka could get in through there, and once she was inside it would be simple to get a feel for Master Sinube’s location.  
  
Her plan worked up to the point where she was knocked out by a sleep dart. 

  
  


Ahsoka woke with a headache in a dark room. Her hands were bound, and her lightsabers were missing. She groaned. Now Anakin really would kill her.  
  
“Padawan Tano?” a quiet voice asked.  
  
Ahsoka looked around to see Jedi Master Tera Sinube sitting nearby. His hands and legs were bound, too.  
  
“I came to get you out of here,” Ahsoka whispered.  
  
Master Sinube smiled. “How did you plan on doing that?” he asked.  
  
“Well I wasn’t planning on getting caught,” said Ahsoka. “But…”  
  
Ahsoka wiggled, looping her arms over her feet so they were now in front of her. She tugged at something in her boot, and pulled out a handheld laser she’d borrowed from the 501st. Ahsoka activated it, cutting Master Sinube’s restraints before allowing him to cut hers.  
  
“You came prepared, Padawan Tano,” he said.  
  
Ahsoka grinned. “Of course,” she said.  
  
“We need to retrieve our lightsabers before we make our escape,” said Master Sinube. “I was able to see some of the building before they locked me up. Follow me.”  
  
Ahsoka was happy to let the Jedi Master lead. It would be easy to escape the building, but he was right – they couldn’t leave their sabers behind. Ahsoka trusted that Sinube knew where he was going.  
  
She followed him through the passageways of the foundry into a room full of heavy, rusting equipment. There were a handful of Weequay there. They all looked bored.  
  
“What now?” Ahsoka whispered.  
  
Master Sinube extended a finger, and Ahsoka followed to where he was pointing. On a crate between two of the Weequay were their lightsabers.  
  
“If we get them we can fight our way out,” said Ahsoka.  
  
Master Sinube shook his head. “There is a peaceful solution, Padawan Tano,” he said. “We talk our way out.”  
  
“They should be afraid of us!” Ahsoka replied.  
  
Master Sinube raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
Ahsoka shrank. “I just meant… we’re stronger than they are. I don’t think we should intimidate them.”  
  
“You’re reckless, Ahsoka,” said Master Sinube. “I know it can be tempting to use your strength to solve problems, but as Jedi we should always strive to find a peaceful way to go about it.”  
  
“I know,” said Ahsoka. “I know! I just don’t want them hurting anyone else.”  
  
Master Sinube put a hand on her shoulder. “We all stumble sometimes.”  
  
“Yes, Master,” said Ahsoka.  
  
“Come along then,” said Master Sinube. “Let’s go talk to them.”  
  
He moved from the shadows, and into the light. One by one, the Weequay turned their heads to look at him. Ahsoka hesitated for a moment, then followed.  
  
“The prisoners!” one of the Weequay said.  
  
“I didn’t sign up to fight Jedi,” said another, and fled the room.  
  
“We only wish to retrieve our sabers and leave,” said Master Sinube.  
  
“Take them!” said a third. “Just don’t hurt us.”  
  
“We’re not going to!” said Ahsoka. “But you should tell us everything you know about the smuggling ring.”  
  
To Ahsoka’s surprise, the Weequay told them everything. Master Sinube recorded it, nodding patiently as they spoke. When the Weequay told them all they knew, Master Sinube let them go. Ahsoka said little as she and Sinube made their way back to the Temple.  
  
Ahsoka wondered if Master Sinube had sensed the fear from their captors. He’d said that they were able to talk sense into them, but Ahsoka knew better. Everyone saw the Jedi as warriors these days. It was too easy for a Jedi to get what they wanted.  
  
That was something to think about later, Ahsoka told herself. For now, she’d rescued Master Sinube, and they had the information they needed to shut down the smuggling ring. Ahsoka’s concerns could wait for another day.


End file.
